Wear-resistant linings are known and used both in chutes and on truck platforms for protecting the base. They usually consist of natural or synthetic rubber and are to protect from hard impacts by rocks and wear exerted by material moving over and in contact with the surface of the wear-resistant lining element. Relatively soft rubber materials provide good resistance to wear, but to prevent hard impacts from breaking through the wear-resistant lining element, this must be given a great thickness. Harder rubber materials provide better protection from impacts, but are more susceptible to abrasive wear. Therefore, wear-resistant lining elements have been developed, in which different materials are combined in the outwardly directed surface of the element, over which surface material in the form of pieces or particles, such as crushed ore and crushed rock material, is intended to move.
A problem when using such wear-resistant lining elements in order to protect a surface from wear, such as a surface on a truck haul body, is that the material to be transported has a tendency to adhere to the surface of the wear-resistant elements, especially during a low temperature climate. In turn, this causes problems when the material is to be unloaded and thus disengaged from the transporting means, such as the truck haul body.
This problem is well known in the field of transporting materials, such as crushed ore and crushed rock material. In WO 2011/091287, for example, an inflatable liner with vibratory function related to lining mining hoppers and other such devices is disclosed. The inflatable liner has an exterior expandable layer and ceramic wear layer beneath that assists maintaining a long-use-life of the inflatable liner. A air-control device is used to rapidly inflate and deflate exterior expandable layer vibrates in the exterior expandable layer and assist removing unwanted material/debris from the exterior lining of exterior expandable layer to further maintain a long-life use of the inflatable liner and lower maintenance of the machinery/hopper.
There are, however, problems associated with such a system. The use of the air-control device complicates the system and requires that it is connected to some kind of pneumatics. Additionally, the system is complex and expensive.